Action ou vérité? OS
by Flolie25
Summary: Quand Santana raconte une soirée Gleeks arrosée et qu'elle ne se retrouve pas au bon endroit le lendemain matin. Défi sur le forum Faberritana


**Action ou vérité**

Entendons nous bien, j'aime Brittany de tout mon cœur et plus que tout. Vous pensez bien qu'hier soir, je n'étais plus en mesure de penser, agir, réfléchir et résonner normalement. Alors oui, si je pouvais effacer cette soirée, je le ferais immédiatement. Mais je peux pas. Et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de remonter le film de cette nuit...

Nue  
Chambre de? Oh god  
Dispute  
Baisers  
Jeu  
Rachel et ses idées pourries  
Trop d'alcool  
Striptease  
Alcool  
Musique  
Micro  
Soirée  
Invitations lancées  
Idée de Brittany  
Nue  
Dans ses bras  
Seules dans sa chambre  
Réveil à ses côtés

Je me sens bien dans ce sommeil éveillé. J'éprouve à chaque fois cette sensation de légèreté en me réveillant dans ses bras. Enfin, plutôt elle dans mes bras. Le soleil tente désespérément de se faire une place à travers les interstices des volets mais c'est peine perdue, ce n'est pas lui qui viendra à bout de notre sommeil. Elle est là, blottie tout contre moi, sa peau nue contre la mienne, chaude de sommeil. Elle a une odeur unique, celle de la fraise, l'odeur de son shampoing. Ses cheveux caressent la naissance de mes seins et mon dieu que j'aime cette sensation, cette légère caresse involontaire. Je hume son odeur.  
Je la sens se réveiller sur moi. Des paupières qui s'agitent, ses cils effleurant à leur tour ma peau.  
"Je sais que tu es réveillée B"  
"Mais comment tu devines à chaque fois?"  
"C'est mon secret ça..."  
"Bébé?"  
"Oui mon cœur..."  
"Je vais organiser une soirée Glee Club ce soir!"

- Stoooooooooooop!-

C'est là que j'aurais du tout arrêter. La convaincre que c'était une très mauvaise idée. Au lieu de ça, c'est elle qui ma convaincue. Mais entendons nous bien, je suis faible face à elle et son corps de rêve. Comment résister à ses seins, ses fesses. Son corps se mouvant au dessus de vous et vous appelant charnellement...Moi j'en suis incapable. Alors j'ai accepté et je lui ai fait l'amour.

Aussitôt l'orgasme passé, elle se jetait sur son téléphone pour envoyer ses textos d'invitation.  
Sur 9 personnes invitées, 12 sont venues...cherchez l'erreur! Un blond à grosse bouche est venue accompagné de Quinn, une nana ultra pouf est arrivée aux bras de Puck et enfin, la terreur Sebastian est arrivé aux basques de Blaine, ce qui a eu pour effet de rendre porcelaine encore plus blanc qu'il ne l'était.  
En clair, une soirée barbante en perspective. Mais pour la femme de mes rêves, j'étais prête à tout!

La soirée se déroulait à merveille, alcool, musique, danse sexy...Striptease de Britt dans sa chambre rien que pour moi. Je lui ai fait l'amour. Je ne pouvais pas résister, encore une fois. Elle m'a forcé a redescendre avec elle une fois l'orgasme passé. Encore une fois, j'ai obéi.  
Et là, on a découvert le carnage.  
Des bouteilles, des gens ivres et un solo de Rachel Berry !  
Non, quand c'est trop c'est trop!  
Je suis allée couper le courant pour être tranquille.  
Ce que je n'avais pas prévu, c'est l'idée farfelue de Rachel. Encore elle.

Elle s'est levée de sa chaise en se dandinant devant moi

-STOP-

Là j'ai pu voir que la Rachel que je connaissais pour être la petite fille sage et mal fringuée, avait aussi une face cachée intéressante et troublante...si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.  
Donc elle se lève, titube, me montre ses atouts et nous annonce que l'on va jouer à action ou vérité!  
Je crois bien que c'est là que les problèmes ont commencé.

« Santana, Action/Vérité? »  
Rachel était tout excitée par ce jeu. Je ne comprendrais jamais pourquoi mais visiblement, c'était contagieux dès lors que l'alcool faisait son effet, puisque tout le monde paraissait excité. A part moi.  
« Je veux pas jouer, c'est clair non? »  
« Aller, Sanny, s'il te plaît, pour me faire plaisir! »  
Encore une fois, comment résister à la jolie Brittany?  
J'ai du ronchonner un peu, juste pour la forme et fais mon choix.  
« Vérité »  
Rachel s'est levé d'un bon, comme grisé par ma réponse.  
« C'est moi qui pose, c'est moi qui pose! Ok...Santana, as-tu déjà embrassé une fille se trouvant dans cette pièce? »  
« Tu te fou de moi là? »  
« Non !» Et un énorme sourire se figea sur son visage.  
Je la croyais plus intelligente que ça. Je me suis permis un regard en direction de Quinn, qui en cet instant paraissait avoir honte d'être amoureuse de la petite diva. J'ai vu comme un regret passer sur figure angélique.  
« Rachel, tout le monde ici, à part toi visiblement, sait que j'embrasse Brittany et bien plus que ça, tous les jours. Tu as gâché une question! »  
« Mais..Pourquoi on ne me dit rien à moi? Quinn! Tu savais toi? »  
« Berry, t'es trop nulle! »  
Oui, je pouvais dès lors l'affirmer, Q était embarrassée en cet instant d'être éperdument amoureuse de Rachel. Et comme je la comprends.  
« Mais quoi? Pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit? »  
« Parce que c'est tellement évident que je pensais que tu savais! »  
Rachel s'est mise à bouder mais vous vous doutez bien que ça n'a pas duré, Rachel ne sait pas se taire. Rachel aime parler, c'est plus fort qu'elle.  
Après des défis stupides, des questions gênantes pour chacun est arrivée l'heure du tournant de la soirée.  
Rachel, encore elle, a eu l'idée la plus stupide de la soirée. Ou du moins, l'une des plus stupides, la palme me revenant de droit apparemment.  
Quinn était désignée et a demandé Action. On aurait pu croire que Rachel allait lui demander de l'embrasser elle, vu le nombre de fois qu'elles avaient chacune eu envie de le faire (ne me demandez pas comment c'est possible), mais non, Rachel a dit, très naturellement  
« Hihihi...Quinn tu dois embrasser Brittany sur la bouche et avec la langue pendant 5 secondes. »  
Mon sang n'a fait qu'un tour.  
« Berry je vais te tuer! »  
Elle s'est alors réfugiée derrière ce grand benêt de Finn, comme si ça pouvait m'arrêter. Elle aurait choisis Puck à la limite, mais Finn?  
Non, ce n'est pas Finn qui m'a calmé, c'est les cris d'excitation de mes petits camarades. Je me suis retournée et là, mon cœur m'a lâché. Quinn et Brittany étaient en train de se rouler une pelle monumentale devant tout le monde. Les cinq secondes se sont vite transformées en 10, puis 20 pour atteindre au moins les 30 secondes. J'ai cru que ça durait des heures. Une fois qu'elles ont eu fini leur affaire, je me suis approchée d'elles et je n'ai rien dit. J'en étais incapable. Je leur ai lancé mon regard façon Lima Hights et je suis partie en courant, prenant soin de prendre une bouteille de Téquila au passage.  
Je suis partie en claquant la porte mais j'ai entendu cette même porte claquer de nouveau 5 secondes après. Je ne me suis pas arrêté de courir avant un long moment, jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir respirer. Je me refusais de regarder laquelle des deux m'avaient suivi, je me sentais humiliée et trahie par mes deux meilleures amies.  
Mes pas se sont ralentis petit à petit et mes jambes m'ont finalement abandonné. Je me suis écroulée sur le trottoir et deux jambes sont apparues à mes côtés.  
Il semblerait que nous n'ayons pas beaucoup discuté mais beaucoup bu, elle comme moi. Enfin surtout moi car elle parlait. Beaucoup. Comme pour se faire pardonner de la situation. Et il semblerait aussi que je n'étais plus en état de me porter jusqu'à chez moi. C'est sans doute la raison pour laquelle je me retrouve en ce moment même dans sa chambre, face à son fameux tableau à la gloire de ses idoles. Tableau qui soi disant la motive chaque matin pour devenir une star. Il n'y a pas à dire, Rachel Berry et ses coutumes me dépassent.  
Ce qui me dépasse aussi c'est de me retrouver nue comme un vers dans son lit. J'ai l'impression que ma tête va exploser et croyez moi, ce ne sont pas les restes d'alcool coulant dans mes veines, mais bien l'idée d'avoir pu coucher avec elle. Non, ce n'est pas possible, je n'ai pas pu faire ça à Brit, même complètement déchirée. Surtout avec Berry, aussi sexy soit-elle en dessous de ses robes ridicules. Je ne peux pas avoir fait ça.

« Si tu te pose la question du ''on l'a fait ou pas'', rassures toi Santana, j'ai résisté à tes avances audacieuses! »  
Elle vient de sortir de la salle de bain, fraîche comme la rosée du matin.  
« Quoi? »  
« Tu te demandais bien ça non vu la tête que tu fais? »  
« Mes avances? »  
« Oui, mais promis, je ne le répèterais à personne! »  
« Mais pourquoi je suis à poil? »  
« Parce que tu m'as fait des avances! »  
« Tu veux dire que pour coucher avec toi je suis allée jusqu'à te montrer mon corps de rêve? Et tu as résisté? Je sais pas si je dois être honteuse d'avoir fait ça, ou vexée que tu aies résisté! »  
« Ah mais je n'ai pas vraiment résisté, rassures toi! »  
« Non mais tu pourrais être plus claire un peu Berry! »  
« Hé! Tout doux, j'y suis pour rien moi. Bon...dans un premier temps, je t'ai résisté pour plusieurs raisons dont la plus évidente est que je suis amoureuse de Quinn, qui est aussi ta meilleure amie. »  
« Et tu compte lui dire quand? »  
« De quoi? »  
« Que tu l'aime! »  
« C'est pas le sujet si? »  
« Non, mais j'aimerais bien savoir! »  
« Je lui dirais quand elle se décidera à m'appeler Rachel devant toi! »  
« Ok, donc tu as résisté puis? »  
« Et quand je n'en pouvais plus de te résister, que j'étais sur le point de craquer, tu t'es endormie comme une masse! »  
« Ah aaaaaaaaaaaah! Mon propre corps m'a défendu! Alors comme ça, je te plaît? »  
« Ce n'est pas la question Santana. Je crois qu'il vaut mieux pour toi, comme pour moi, que tout ça reste entre nous. »  
« Pour une fois, jsuis d'accord avec toi Berry. »  
« Et je suis désolée pour Quinn et Brit. Q m'a envoyé plein de messages pour me dire que Brit est complètement anéantie par ton départ. Tu devrais aller la rejoindre. »  
Il ne m'en fallait pas plus pour sauter dans mon jean. Ma Brittany était triste, je ne pouvais pas la laisser comme ça.  
« Rachel? »  
« Mmmmh? »  
« Promets moi de ne plus jamais proposé ce jeu à la con? »  
« Mais non, j'adore ce jeu moi! »  
Dites moi que je rêve...Cette fille va m'achever avant la fin de notre dernière année.  
« Je vais te tuer Berry! »


End file.
